gleefandomcom-20200222-history
The Flevans Team
The Rory-Sam Team is a page for all the hardcore shippers of Sam and Rory . This beautiful relationship started in Extraordinary Merry Christmas. Refered to as Srory, Ram or Flevans. The Team Rules. 'It's Not Easy Being Green' *No spamming or inserting false information. *If you don't ship that couple, please go on a different page; please do not bash or vandalize that page *You can't sign more than once *No inappropriate pictures *You cannot sign for someone else Please Follow These few simple rules to make this team page, as well as the Glee Wiki, a safe and fun place to be. Welcome to The Flevans Team! Hi there, Flevans shippers! Welcome to the peaceful village that is RamVille. Please don't be shy, come out to play! We don't have any ship wars here, and we do not start them. This place allows us to express our devotion talk about anything related. Contact BlaineIsAmazing for details! The Flevans Team *They have such great chemistry it is undeniable. *They have had at least three scenes involving them in one episode alone, showing that RIB likes them; #The First Locker Scene where Rory drops his books. #The Scene in the Auditorium where Rory doesn't accept Sam's offer for a ride home. #The Scene in which the pair is collecting money for charity. *. Feel free to add to your Flevans filled consent ♥The Flevans Team Signatures♥ Please sign here if you want a relationship between the pairing. #BlaineIsAmazing #NayaRiveraFan15 #"I'm through excepting limits, cause someone says there so, Some things I cannot change, But till I try, I'll never know!" 20:44, December 21, 2011 (UTC) #Personally, I perfer the name Roam. ROAMER 4 LIFE! UndercoverGleek1 # [[User:Gleeful|'Gleeful']] ✭ # Did you love me? Yes, especially now. 04:30, December 22, 2011 (UTC) # {Kurt's Boy 86: Defying Gravity Since Birth}Brittana and Flevans Shipper 20:07, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Please sign here if you want a friendship between the two and refuse for them to ever be dating. #FlyWithBrokenWings #Gleek090892 #Brittana_glee We found love in a hopeless place 14:51, December 22, 2011 (UTC) #[[User:Camsay|'Camsay xD']] [[User Talk:Camsay|'Talk! - What's new Buenos Aires? :P']] #PauArg #MamaUmbridge #I can't believe what you did to my body; #♥Puckleberry,Quartie,Brittana♥ - Talk & Blog ~ ♥ #Personally, I like the name Roam. ROAMER 4 LIFE! UndercoverGleek1 #Wicked.Renthead-Gleek I'm Never Saying Goodbye to You # ★talk★Svwiki99★blog★ # ATLA Gleek #Samchel fan ♥Featured Dream Quote (Changes Weekly)♥ Citizens of RamVille King: : BlaineIsAmazing Queen: Brittana_glee Princes': : Ask BlaineIsAmazing via his talk page, must give a valid reason. Princess': : DJ Hunter-xo : Ask BlaineIsAmazing via his talk page, must give a valid reason. Citizens: *Anyone can add themselves here. Double-Crossers (People who ship the relationship but also ship other relationships inlcuding them.) *Anyone can add themselves here. ♥Flevans Fanficiton♥ Rated K: Untitled Sory Fluff-Fic A Sponsor For Valentines Day Rated T: Rated M: We Found Love ♥Templates♥ - { { LovesFlevans } } ♥Gallery♥ Welcome!.png|Sam dreamily looking at Rory while he is singing. Sam + rory1.png|The pair collecting money for charity. Need to add this to the page..jpg|Why Do They Have to Be So Beautiful? tumblr_lwc22tzt6c1qiqh8to4_250.gif|Best Christmas Ever. (Everyone knows it's just because you are spending it with Rory <3 ) Must add!.gif|Cutie Pies! Must Add!2.gif| :') <3 ♥Srory Cinema♥ thumb|300px|right|The Pair In Action.thumb|left|300px|Rory's flirt towards Sam. Notice how Rory check Sam out before flirting with him. Category:Teams